unisonleaguefandomcom-20200223-history
Archdragoon
Archdragoon is one of the Advanced Classes and one of the five base Advanced Classes. This Advanced Class is from the Lancer Base Class. Upon the completion of certain requirements and Growth Rings on a couple of Classes, players can become an Archdragoon and are able to unlock a new set of Skills. With enough Skills, Abilities, Class Traits, and upon completing certain requirements an Archdragoon can be promoted to Executioner, and then to Val Dragoon. Conditions to Acquire * Master the Dragoon growth ring. * Master the Knight growth ring. * Master the Priest growth ring. * Use " Armlet of Courage" Sub Traits As Archdragoons, players are able to select up to two Sub Traits from other Classes. Chosen Sub Traits can be changed at anytime outside of battles. Sub Traits can also be saved in Gear Sets. Class Traits align="center" style="background-color:#331111; color:#FFFFFF; border: 2px solid #CAA865; -webkit-border-radius:10px; -moz-border-radius:10px; border-radius:10px; box-shadow: 0 0 4px #CAA865; -moz-box-shadow: 0 0 4px; -webkit-box-shadow: 0 0 4px #CAA865; width:100%;" - valign="top" style="text-align:center; background-color:#771111; color:#FFFFFF; -webkit-border-radius: 8px 8px 0px 0px; -moz-border-radius: 8px 8px 0px 0px; border-radius:8px 8px 0px 0px;" Class Traits - :A true powerhourse of punishment, this Class sacrifices defense for a focus on attack. The Archdragoon boasts the highest attack and utilizes targeted strikes that pulverize anything at which they are directed. } Trait Effects class="wikitable" align="center" width="100%" - ! colspan="3" Trait List - width="320px" valign="top" * Pole Up Lv.1 * Anti-Mage Lv.1 * ATK Boost Lv.1 * Pole Up Lv.1 * Sting Mastery * Pole Up Lv.2 * Anti-Mage Lv.2 * ATK Boost Lv.2 * Pole Up Lv.2 * Thrust Mastery * Pole Up Lv.3 * Anti-Mage Lv.3 * ATK Boost Lv.3 * Pole Up Lv.3 * Dragoon Mastery * Armor Up Lv.1 * Pole Up Lv.4 width="320px" valign="top" * Anti-Mage Lv.4 * ATK Boost Lv.4 * Critical Damage Up * Helm Up Lv.2 * Helm Up Lv.1 * Armor Up Lv.2 * Mage Defiance Lv.1 * Critical Rate Up * ATK Plus Lv.1 * Attack Up * Helm Up Lv.3 * Armor Up Lv.3 * Lancer Weapon Lv1 * Ignis Raja's Blessing Lv1 * ATK Plus Lv.2 * Lancer Guard Lv1 } Growth Ring A total of 22,700 Proficiency is required in order to complete the Archdragoon Growth Ring. Break Thrust |Limipedia = 216 }} Additional Notes: * Can combo with . * Does not ignore Guard Effect and Null Physical Damage. * Works with Attack Testament (Cross Spear), Heart of the Thrust, and Secret of the Lance Gear Skills. Armor Up Lv.1 Helm Up Lv.1 Demoralize Additional Notes: * Casts 1 Stack of Paralysis. Open Mind Pole Up Lv.4 Helm Up Lv.2 Anti-Mage Lv.4 Critical Damage Up Double Sting Additional Notes: * Can combo with . * Works with Attack Testament (Cross Spear), Attack Testament (Power Spear), Heart of the Sting, Secret of the Lance, and Secret of the Spear Gear Skills. Undocumented Effects: * Upon breaking a target on the first hit, the Break Chain instantly starts at "2 CHAIN!!" instead of "1 CHAIN!!". Dragon Crush Additional Notes: * Works with Art of the Strike, Attack Testament (Power Spear), Heart of the Dragon, and Secret of the Lance Gear Skills. ATK Boost Lv.4 Notes * Berserker Spirit's name was changed to . This was to avoid confusion with the Class. L 004